ABC Guide to Bree and Jasper
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Jasper Hale and Bree Tanner.
1. Chapter 1

Title: ABC Guide to Jasper and Bree  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jasper/Bree  
Summary: ABC guide to the relationship between Jasper Hale and Bree Tanner.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

A- Allergy. Bree Tanner had been living with the Cullen family for over four months now since they found her in Seattle bleeding to deal from a bugging and begging for someone to help her, and in all that time she had bonded with everyone in the family accept for Jasper. In fact, Bree barely ever spoke to him. It wasn't that she hated him because she didn't; it was more the fact he intimidated her. He was never outright mean, but he did not make an effort to get to know her either and so that left them in a standstill.

In an effort to get the pair to know eachother, Esme suggested they go on a hunt together. Bree went along with it since she did not want to do something which could get her kicked out of her new home. Jasper just went because he actually needed to feed and he would never disappoint Esme or Carlisle if he could help it.

After two hours in the woods of Canada, Bree decided that she should try to start a conversation. Since she had no idea what to talk about, she simply blurted out the first thing that popped in to her head. "When I was still human I had an allergy to cotton. You can probably imagine how hard that made everyday life. When I was first turned I feared my allergy may have gotten worse considering our senses get enhanced and stuff when we turn, but thankfully it didn't. Wouldn't it suck royally if it had gotten worse when I became a vampire? I cannot even imagine how bad it would be."

Jasper tilted his head as a little grin appeared on his lips. "Interesting way to start conversation darlin', I can't say I've ever had had one start quite like this one did."

B- Bath. Jasper had decided to take a nice long shower since he did not have to go to school because of the bright sunlight shining outside. He figured it would be the perfect time since as far as he knew everyone else was out. He had gone for a run and when he got back he found a note from Esme telling him that she and the others had gone to Seattle for a day of shopping and if he wanted to join them that was fine, but he did not have to. Since shopping wasn't really his thing, the southern vampire decided to enjoy some time alone since he did not get to be alone often.

Bree had actually had the same idea since a note had been left in her room by Esme, she thought she was alone in the house. She had been enjoying a nice hot bubble bath when suddenly the door to the bathroom swung open to reveal Jasper in nothing other than a towel loosely draped around his waist. "AHHH!"

The honey blonde male shut the door just a quickly as he had opened it. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not heard her in the bathroom."I'll just use the shower downstairs. Sorry about that darlin' I thought you were shopping with the others. On a personal note, usually when women see me half naked I get a different response than a scream."

C- Cinema. Bree was horrified, absolutely disgusted with herself right now and that was why she was hiding out in an empty abandoned cinema watching an old black and white move she had found in a box of trash. She feared going back to the Cullen house because she knew they would hate her. She had tried so hard to stick to their diet and yet one little mistake changed everything. She had been wondering around town when an old man fell to the ground scraping his leg so badly blood seeped through causing drops to stain the concrete sidewalk. She had been unable to control her inner urges and before she knew what she had been doing, the man lay dead in an alley on the bad side of town.

"I have been looking all over for you." She heard him before a rush of air passed and the scarred male vampire was sitting next to her staring at the screen. "You know, if you wanted to go out to see a movie I would have happily supplied the funds needed to go to a theatre which isn't on the verge of collapsing with one wrong move."

"I wanted to be alone." She whispered tearing her eyes from the screen to look over at him. "I know you all know what happened today. Did they send you here to kill me? If they did then I will not put up a fight."

For a moment Jasper felt as if they were one. He knew what she was going through and not just because he could feel it, but because he had also been in this situation before. "Bree, everyone makes mistakes and the best thing you can do is try and learn from those mistakes. Killing you would be pointless since my family has worked so hard to protect you. Everyone slips up once in a while and this is your first time in over a year. I am not going to let you give up all your progress for one mistake. I have faith in you Bree, and if you can get past this then I know that someday maybe I will be able to as well."

D- Dirt. Emmett, being the jokester that he was, had dared Bree to try some human food and since she had not eaten anything human since being turned, she had agreed to try it. Taking a large bite of the pizza he had ordered, she chewed and swallowed it without a problem, much to the disbelief of everyone watching her. Emmett was stunned, Alice was surprised, and the others actually found it kind of funny she had not reacted the way the biggest vampire had expected her to.

"What?" She looked up at everyone before setting the rest of the pizza down. "You guys didn't really think I would allow myself to become a victim of one of his jokes did you? I knew there had to be a catch and I remembered something I had heard you all talking about before and that is when I figured out it would taste horrible. The only reason I even agreed was because when I was still human, my cousin had force fed me a dirt pie and I knew it could not be worse than that."

Jasper smirked as he set his hands on her shoulder. "My girlfriend is an evil genius."

E- Envy. One day Jasper decided that he wanted to take Bree out on a real date and so they had decided to explore some of the shops in Port Angeles. It was there they met Diego, a recently turned vampire who instantly developed a crush on Bree. When she laughed at one of the new vampires jokes, her boyfriend felt and emotion he had never experienced for himself, Jasper felt envy.

F- Figment. "Sometimes I swear I see him outside watching me." Bree was laying in the arms of her fiancee and they watched the snow fall outside. "Rationally I know it's a figment of my imagination because he is dead, but I don't know if I will ever be able to forget him and live without fear."

Jasper held her even tighter after hearing her confession. "Even if I hadn't already killed him, I would never let him hurt you again darlin'. I would rather die protecting you than let something happen to you because I honestly have no idea how I could continue existing if you were not in my life."

G- Goals. The former confederate soldier had been reading when his girlfriend came bounding in to the room they shared with a happy smile plastered on her face. "So I came up with an idea that should help us with our thirst and self control problem. I was reading and I came across an article a magazine that said if you want to accomplish something you should set up a rewards system and that got me thinking. I think we should each write a list of things we want and for each week we go without a slip up, we earn one of those things. Do you like the idea or is it incredibly stupid?"

Jasper thought about it for a moment. "I actually like this plan of yours. It gives you even more of a reason to not make a mistake. This is a good plan Bree, hopefully we will be able to reach our goals easier now."

H- Hiss. For as long as Jasper had known Bree, he never found her to be scary. It took a lot to scare the likes of Jasper Hale and his girlfriend just did not have it in her; at least that is what he thought before they had gotten in to their first argument as an official couple. To be truthful, Jasper wasn't even sure what he and Bree were fighting about.

"Darlin', did you just hiss at me?"

I- Iamatology. During her senior year of high school, Bree decided that it was high time she figured out what she wanted to study at college. She knew she wanted to help people, but she did not want to be a doctor who worked closely with the patients since she knew her control wasn't nearly as good as Carlisles was.

"What iamatology darlin'?" Her southern fiancee asked with a helpful smile. "You said you wanted to help people."

The newest member of the Cullen clan smiled brightly at his suggestion; she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. "The study of remedies for different illnesses. I like that Jasper, maybe I can cure cancer or hey, maybe one day I could even cure vampirism; I know Rosalie would love that."

J- Jacuzzi. "I'm glad you talked me in to taking a break from my studying." Bree was leaning against the hot tub as the warm water bubbled all around her. The cold of her body meeting the hot water caused more steam to be created. "I really needed this Jazz, I have been studying so hard for my finals and I don't know if I am going to pass or not even with all the studying I have been doing-"

Her scarred husband stopped her mid rant by pressing his lips against hers. "You are going to do fine darlin' trust me on that. Now we are going to spend some quality time together enjoying our time in the hot tub. Remember, the Jacuzzi is a zone free of school or work related talk."

K- Kalology. "Why are you staring at me?" If Bree could blush she knew she would be doing so right now. Jasper had been staring at her for the last hour and finally she couldn't take it anymore and needed to know why. "Do I have something on my face? Is that why you keep looking at me?"

"You make me want to study kalology." He told her with a smile before looking back down at the book he'd been reading before he had been distracted by her beauty.

It wasn't until later in the evening when Bree finally had the time to look up what it meant and when she did, she was glad she was no longer human and therefore lacked the ability to blush because she would be red as a tomato if she were human. Kalology was the study of beauty.

L- Leap. "Tell me something you remember about being human." Bree was laying in the sand with her head resting against Jasper's chest. They had decided to take one night out of their honeymoon to simply stare at the stars and enjoy being together just the two of them.

"My brothers and I used to play leap frog in the summer and I would also loose due to the fact I was clumsy. My legs seemed to grow faster than the rest of my body. Anyways, they would always win and for years, even after I was turned, it bugged me, but then I realized as a vampire, nobody could beat me at leap frog now."

His wife sat up as a silent challenge filled her eyes. "Oh, is that what you think? Well I am about to prove you wrong and just because we are married now, you better not think I am going to go easy on you."

M- Moose. "All this time and all the animals you've fed off of and you're telling me that never once have you fed from a moose?" Bree was looking at her fiancee with an expression of stunned disbelief. "Jasper, honey, that would have been one of the first things I tried. I cannot let this stand, you and I are going up to Maine, I was there once and they have some of biggest moose I have even seen."

Jasper had no idea what the big deal was, but if she wanted so badly to this then he would give in to her demands and give Bree what she wanted. "Well we can't let this injustice stand now can we darlin'. Let's go hunt some moose. On a side note, doing this should tell you how much I love you considering Maine is a northern state and I am still a tad sore over the fact the south lost the war."

Bree burst out laughing. "Aww, poor baby, come here and I'll kiss it all better for you."

TBC...

AN: Here is the next Christmas gift one-shot and the second half should be up in a few days. This was requested by Izzyrosecowan and I hope they like it. I would love to hear your thoughts.

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

N- Nemo. "I once had a gold fish that I named Nemo, you know after the fish in the movie 'Finding Nemo.' It was one of my favorite movies back when I was still human." Bree paused to gnaw on her lower lip. "My foster mother at the time told me that Nemo had run away one day when I was in school, but I refused to accept that and so I made it my mission to try and find him. I had been so sure someone kidnapped him that I went to the police and when all they did was laugh, I started going from pet store to pet store in the hopes of finding him, but I never did. I know he was just a fish, but what most people never understand was that he was my family. My own blood relatives wanted nothing to do with me and Nemo, well he depended on me, he needed me; nobody had ever needed me before. I searched for two years still believing with all my heart he was alive, but eventually I told myself he was dead. Becoming a street kid had shown me how cruel the world could actually be."

Jasper had listened to her story and for months it bothered him. The scarred vampire knew he had to do something. Finally he decided he was going to get her another fish. He took Edward with him since his brother knew what Nemo had looked like considering he could read minds. It had taken a couple of months to find the perfect fish, but when they finally did and Jasper gave Nemo v.2 to his girlfriend, he knew right away he had done the right thing and the only reward he wanted or needed was the happiness rolling off of Bree and towards him in waves.

O- Otis. Bree and Jasper been on a hunt together, the first alone since coming back from their honeymoon on Isle Esme, when the newly married Bree heard a strange mewling sound coming from a small cave formed by a few rocks. Following the sound, she reached in to the small cave and pulled out a tiny orange male kitten. Her heart instantly went out to the creature due to the fact it must have been abandoned, like she had been as a child. Cradling the kitten in her arms she turned around to find her husband watching her with a curious expression on his face.

"Honey, I have something I need to tell you." A small smile started to form at the corners of her mouth as she petted the small creature cradled in her arms. "It's a boy and his name is Otis. Congrats Jasper, we have a tiny, fuzzy, and orange son."

P- Paean. "Did you know that they used to sing what they call paean, which is actually a fancy outdated term for a hymn, as a way of saying thanks?" The female vampire with brown curls did not know why she had blurted that out, heck she had not even known she had known that.

"Well then I should probably learn a few so that I can show my thanks to whatever higher being brought you in to my life." Her husband told her before pressing his lips against hers softly. "Until I learn a few though, kissing my wife will have to do."

Q- Quilt. When Esme realized how hard of a time her newest daughter was having with their diet, she suggested the young vampire take up a hobby to help keep her mind off of the thirst. Bree had decided on sewing and her first major project was a quilt for her husband, though she could only work on it when he wasn't around so it took a while, even by vampire standards, to get it finished. For months Bree worked on the quilt and by the time she finally got it finished, it was actually the anniversary of the first time day they met.

"All the material used in making this quilt is actually pieces of fabric from uniforms which were worn during the Civil war." She explained as he finished ripping off the wrapping paper that held the quit inside. "I thought you may like something to help you remember who you are. I know most of your human memories are gone, but at least with this quilt you will always know, even if you cannot recall each detail of that time."

R- Rinse. When the holidays came around, Bree informed all members of the Cullen family that she would be volunteering at the local homeless shelter. Having lived on the street herself, Bree knew how hard and dangerous the holidays could be for those who did not have a stable home or family to go to. She wanted to show kindness to all those who needed help and all of the other Cullen's had agreed to offer their help as well.

At the end of the day, Jasper and Bree had offered to stay behind and help clean up. They were assigned to do the dishes and Jasper looked over at the love of his life before handing her a washcloth. "How about I was them and you rinse and dry darlin'?"

S- Saccadic. After a year of living with the Cullen family, Bree had gathered up the courage to ask Jasper to teach her to fight. At first he had hadn't be sure, but after a lot of begging on her part the honey blonde caved to her wishes. He had taken her out deep in the woods for their first lesson and while he could feel how nervous she was, Jasper could also feel her excitement and determination to do her very best.

Having her stand in completely still in one spot, he began circling her. "When it comes to a fight between you and more than one foe, it won't matter how good a fighter you are if you don't know how to analyze your location. Always keep your eyes moving, keep them saccadic or else you will make a mistake and that one mistake will be the difference between living forever or death."

T- Taciturn. For a long time Jasper Hale was a mystery to Bree Tanner. He tended to keep to himself if at all possible and he opened up to very few people his immortal family included. Taciturn is the word she would have used at that time to describe him, but after getting to know him her opinion of him changed drastically. He may exhibit taciturn behavior at times, but if she had the same past he did, Bree was pretty sure she would have ended up the exact same way.

U- Ulterior. Bree Tanner knew her husband was up to something, yet she had no idea what he could be up to. He had been acting weird for a while now disappearing almost every single afternoon with Edward with some vague answer about brotherly bonding time. She knew he wasn't telling her anything, but after talking to Alice, Edwards future seeing wife, Bree knew that whatever he was doing wasn't anything to worry about or else Alice would have told her something. Still, the idea he had ulterior motives bugged her just a bit, but she was sure he would let her in on the truth soon enough and if not, well she would just have to follow him and find out on her own.

V- Vagaries. There were days when Jasper Hale absolutely detested the weather. It didn't matter whether it was sunny, rainy, or whatever, there were simply days he hated weather of any kind. The reason he was so annoyed today of all days was due to the fact he had planned a perfect day with his fiancee outside since it wasn't supposed to rain, but the clouds would cover the sun, yet that is not what happened. The vagaries of the weather ended up making it a really rare sunny day so all of his plans went down the drain.

"Jasper, I don't know what you had planned today and I am sure whatever it is would have been amazing, but just because we can't do those things doesn't mean our day has to be ruined." Bree told him as she cupped his face with her hands. "Sometimes doing something spur of the moment can end up being more fun than the original. So drop the sour face because you promised me a day I would remember forever and I am holding you to it."

W- Waffle. The scarred vampire and his girlfriend were watching t.v. when an add about waffles came on. Bree tilted her head to the side for a moment. "There is something that has been bugging me ever since I was turned. Jasper, do you ever think they will come up with human food that tastes like blood? I know it's a weird question to ask, but I miss human food, especially waffles, they were my favorite."

Her boyfriend hummed as she tried to think of an answer. "Honestly? I have no idea, but with the advancement in technology these days who really knows? I feel I must add this though, if they do manage to make food taste like blood, a blood flavored waffle is not on my list of things to try."

X- X-Men. "I cannot believe I somehow let you trick me in to dressing up as one of the X-men for halloween." The southern vampire grumbled as flicked through a pack of playing cards.

"Don't be such a fun sucker Jasper." Bree stated as she made sure the white stripe in her hair was secured with the clip. "At least I didn't force you to dress up as Romeo or whatever. Besides, you are Gambit and Gambit was southern as well, wait no, I think he was cajun, but anyways, you got to be someone cool and since I am Rogue, that means we are together, plus we have an advantage they didn't have, we can at least touch each other and get that perverted smile off your face, you know what I was trying to say."

Y- Yelp. The former Confederate soldier had been reading in the living room when he heard a yelp come from somewhere upstairs. Immediately he was on his feet, the book long forgotton, as he raced upstairs as fast as he could. What Jasper found however, wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. Bree was crouched with her teeth showing as she hissed at Emmett who was holding his arm as if in pain.

"She bit me!" Emmett accused as he pointed in her direction.

Bree narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Well I wouldn't have bitten you if you listened to me in the first place and didn't tickle me. I told you I hated being tickled, but did you listen? No you did not and that's why I bit you. Maybe next time you'll actually listen to what I tell you."

Jasper burst out in to a fit of laughter. "You were the one that yelped like a little girl? I thought you were tough Emmett? Thank you for biting him darlin', this is going to make for great blackmail and torment in the future."

Z- Zealot. "If you had never told me about your past, I still would have known you had been a soldier and do you want to know how?" Bree and Jasper had been playing chess at the time and for whatever reason she had let that little comment out. Whenever Jasper was around it was like she had an extremely bad cause of word vomit.

One pale eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Alright darlin' I'll bite; how would you know I had once been a soldier?"

Making her next move in the game she answered him. "You behave like a zealot. Every little thing you do is done with a military edge to it. You think of all the different ways you can get things accomplished before making a move. I knew you had been a soldier from the moment we met and I didn't even need to see the battle scars to know. I have to admit knowing you were once a soldier can be kind of intimidating and that's why I kind of stayed away from you at first. Hey, if you were a soldier then I bet you could teach me how to fight. How about we make a deal? If I win you teach me to fight, but if you win, you won't, but if by some sudden stroke of luck you did, then I have to do something you want without complaining, how does that sound?"

He smirked accepting the challenge. "Sounds fair to me. You don't stand a chance Bree. After all you did just point out I act like a zealot. Prepare to lose darlin'."

The End

**AN: Here is the second part and I do hope you all enjoyed it even if it were not that great. I think I have one more Christmas one-shot to do and then I will be able to start working on my other stories again.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
